The Bachelorette
by HeyItsRachellll
Summary: 25 attractive guys. 1 lonely girl. How will Emma ever choose! (CaptainSwan)
1. Chapter 1

** So this is just an idea I had one night after watching The Bachelorette and then going on Tumblr. I'm a very amateur writer, but any feedback is well appreciated. **

**I don't own any OUAT characters.**

"Is it on?" she asked, gesturing towards the camera directed on her. The man behind it slowly nodded, urging her to begin. She cleared her throat before starting.

"My name is Emma Swan, and I'm 25 years old." She looked to the director for further instruction on what to say.

"Alright Emma, tell us about yourself."

Emma shifted in her seat. "Well I'm an orphan," she paused to let the information sink in, it usually took people a while. "so I'm not sure where I was born. I grew up in the foster system until I was eighteen, and then I just left." She sighed, having to repeat her life story had to be the worst part of meeting new people.

"Did you have any close friends growing up?" he asked.

"Um, yeah I guess. There's been a few, but my best friend, Mary Margret, has been with me since I left the system." That was a slight lie. Emma met her about three years after getting out, when she was at her lowest, shittiest point. It was then when Mary Margret had brought her into her home and made her part of the family. But they didn't need to know absolutely everything about her life.

"She is probably the closest thing I have to a family." Emma finished.

"What do you think you'll get out of this experience Emma?"

This was tough. She could either completely bullshit the whole reason why she was here, or be brutally honest. It was all for the ratings right? No one really cared why she was on the show, they just needed her to play her part.

Emma smiled. "Well, to be honest, my friend that I mentioned earlier put me up to it. I guess she got tired of me working all the time and not having any "fun". Which I totally do, my work is fun, I get to hunt down people all day by any means possible, and then put them behind bars." She paused realizing she was getting off topic. Clearing her throat, she continued. "But then something Mary Margret said really hit me. She was going on about "happy endings" and "true love", which I didn't believe in for one second. But then she said, "Believing in even the possibility of a happy ending is a powerful thing. Emma, your happy ending may not be what you expect. That is what will make it so special."

These were the words that Mary Margret had said as she was shoving Emma into the passenger seat of her yellow Volkswagen Beetle. As reluctant as she was to go, Emma was slightly moved by her friend's wisdom.

"She believes that this can be a chance for me to find someone to be my "other half", someone to be my family." Emma trailed off. Why was this so hard to say? It's not like she even wanted to do this, it wasn't even real.

"And maybe there's a part of me that wants to believe the same. Believe that there is someone out there for me."

The room was silent for a moment. It was like everyone was waiting for her to continue, waiting for her to add more. Emma realized she was staring at the floor, looking up she noticed everyone was staring at her. The uncomfortableness of the situation of the situation was interrupted by the man sitting behind the camera, who was smiling. He stood up and walked towards Emma. He stuck out his hand for her to shake.

"Welcome to the Bachelorette, Emma."

**Yes, this is short. But it's kind of like a prologue type deal. I hope you all like it and stick around till the very end. I'm excited about this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I love all of you. All of the reviews made me so happy. As soon as I read them I knew I had to get started on this second chapter. I'm literally beaming right now.**

**Also, just so you know, the majority of the characters will either be made up or a reincarnation of some people from other shows, books, movies, etc. 25 dudes is a lot. Examples: Combination of Chuck Bass and Tony Stark= Charles Stark. **

**Get what I'm saying?**

**But there will be much of our beloved Killian Jones. I am a diehard CaptainSwan shipper. Sorry SwanFire, SwanQueen, and any others. This is pure Hook and Emma.**

**Neal will have a say in the matter, though.**

**Happy reading. :)**

**I do not own the show or any of its characters.**

"Are you sure you don't just want to stay behind? I mean, I'm not going to be able to pay attention to you at all. It'll be hectic." She tried to suggest casually. Maybe too casual.

Mary Margret turned towards Emma, as if to see if her friend was serious. "Are you kidding me? I wouldn't miss this for the world! Emma you are my best friend, and I plan to be there through the whole thing." She practically shouted.

"It's not like you can actually BE there." Emma replied dismissively. No one besides the suitors and the Bachelorette herself could be at the house. Well, and the producers, directors, tech crew, etc., but they were all behind the scenes. She would be able to see Mary Margret rarely if at all. The director did suggest that she was in the first few scenes, however. It would provide the whole "moral support" image the audience loved.

"While that's true, know that I am only a phone call away. If the guys get too rowdy, and the cameras become overbearing, just call me. I'll pick up every time." Mary Margret put her hand on Emma's arm, emphasizing her sincerity.

"Thanks." Emma said, smiling.

Mary Margret sighed and looked forward to the highway they were currently driving on. "And if one of those calls were to tell me about the smoking hot doctor you had to send home, I wouldn't object."

This made Emma burst out laughing. Not one person matched the unique character of her best friend.

"You already have your Prince Charming, thank you very much." Mary Margret had been dating the same guy for all three years that Emma had known her. The two never had the issues that any average couple would have. Although not yet, they often acted like they were married whenever Emma saw them together. The two were obviously made for each other. It was like they were the star-crossed lovers from a fairy tale or something. It often made her gag.

Mary Margret smiled and looked down at the floor. "Yeah, David's pretty great, isn't he?"

"He's perfect for you. Not one couple on this planet could match the connection between you two. Not even Prince Charming and Cinderella themselves."

"I think you mean Prince Charming and Snow White?" Her friend argued.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Whatever. All I'm saying is that I'd be lucky to have a relationship as strong as yours. I better be your Maid of Honor."

Mary Margret laughed. "Of course! But why are we sitting here talking about my love life when you're about to meet the love of yours!" she exclaimed.

Oh yeah. She had completely forgotten the root of this conversation. Emma was heading to the airport to get on a plane that would take her to meet twenty-five eligible bachelors. Twenty-five eligible bachelors that would do whatever it takes to woo her, Emma Swan. It all seemed so surreal.

She pulled the car onto the exit that led to the airport. Emma couldn't remember the last time she had taken a plane anywhere. Now that she thought about it, she wasn't sure if she had ever even been on one. Traveling really wasn't her thing. Her theory was if she couldn't reach the destination by her car, then she didn't need to be there. However, the situation at hand called for other means of travel. LA was a very faraway place, and she was sure her poor old yellow Volkswagen Beetle would fall apart before they were even halfway there.

The airport was crowded. People were everywhere, running around, trying to collect their bags, get tickets, and make sure they had the right flight. It was pure madness. This was another reason why she never travelled. Emma could handle long traffic, what she couldn't handle was crowded buildings full of noisy people. You'd think after eighteen years of living in an orphanage she'd be used to situations like this. Well even then she didn't like it. When Emma was younger she would always try to find a place away from all the other kids. That place usually was the large, overgrown garden that sat behind the orphanage.

It wasn't that she didn't like the other kids, she just wasn't the type to go out and play with all the others. She liked to be alone. When she was alone she'd be able to use her imagination and create stories of far off places away from the orphanage. Sometimes she would imagine the garden was her home, and the two statues that sat parallel from each other were her parents. Parents that never gave her up.

However, now that Emma was older, being alone wasn't as fun. She couldn't just imagine up a family or friends like she used to. Life required her to meet and interact with others. Which, she found, wasn't really all that bad.

"Las Angeles flight 26 is now boarding." The airport's loudspeaker announced.

This snapped Emma out of her daze. She stood up and stretched. Looking back down at the bench, she noticed her friend was missing. Where had Mary Margret gone? Hopefully she would get back from wherever she was soon. Missing their flight would not be good. Then Emma thought about it. If they missed the flight, she'd be able to delay the show. Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing?

As if the Devil was watching himself, Mary Margret came running around the corner towards Emma. Damn.

"Come on Emma! That's our flight! We have to go now." Her friend grabbed Emma's arm and dragged her towards the gate.

"I was afraid you'd be late and we miss our flight." Emma lied.

Mary Margret looked offended. "I wouldn't let you miss it for the world. This flight is the beginning of your happily ever after, Emma. Think of it like a horse drawn carriage, bringing you to the ball." Mary Margret said excitedly as she headed towards their seats. She stopped in front of a vacant row. Hopefully the third seat wouldn't be occupied this flight.

"At this ball awaits your handsome Prince Charming." Her friend continued as she put her bag in the compartment above the seats. She sat down and pulled out a pillow. Throwing it at Emma she continued, "But before the princess goes to the ball, she has to look her best. This means four hours of on-flight beauty sleep."

Emma put the pillow behind her head and leaned against the window. Mary Margret had insisted Emma get the window seat since she had never been on a plane before. The pilot began talking, but Emma didn't listen. Her thoughts were elsewhere at the moment.

Was there an actual possibility that Emma could meet The One? Would six weeks really be enough time for her to fall in love? She felt the plane jerk into motion. She watched as the wheels swiftly lifted from the fast moving ground. That didn't seem realistic at all. It was almost like she had a deadline to meet. In real life there was no "Stroke of Midnight". Love wasn't supposed to have a deadline.

But if it did, would Emma be able to meet it?

**Is it ok? I was a little iffy on this chapter. Please review, all comments are read and appreciated.**


End file.
